Water vapor is normally present in a gaseous state in the rooms of buildings. The water vapor forms as liquid condensation upon contact with the interior surfaces of a room having a surface temperature sufficiently cool to allow the vapor to transform in its liquid state.
Typically, the condensation appears during the colder winter months when the warm and moist air inside the building strikes the colder glass surfaces of doors and windows chilled by the outside air. The condensate forming on the glass surfaces of doors and windows accumulates on the interior surface of the glass. The condensate then flows downward under the action of gravity. Eventually, the condensate reaches the window sill.
There exists a current trend towards so-called “cocooning” when individuals spend a greater amount of time indoors and more particularly in their homes. Concurrently, some home owners put considerable efforts in trying to transform their homes into warm and cozy living spaces. Accordingly, there exists a trend towards using “natural” products for home furnishings and decorations. For example, window jambs and sills made of wood instead of vinyl or other products is becoming increasingly popular.
When the condensation accumulating on a glass surface of a window flows downwardly upon the adjacent window sill, it eventually impregnates the wood leading to rotting of the latter. In addition, the porous wood also helps bacteria found in molds and mildew to flourish and spread. The presence of mildew and molds can potentially lead to allergies and other health hazards.
Condensation flowing upon the window sill may also run off unto the adjacent paint or wallpaper below and eventually unto the flooring such as carpet or wood flooring. The condensate also sometimes comes into contact with draperies or curtains covering a window causing staining and further mildew.
It has been known in the prior art that it would be advantageous to channel the flow of condensate formed on the interior surfaces of a building such as the interior surface of a window to dispose of it in such a manner as to eliminate water damage. Some prior art attempts to handle the accumulation of condensation have include the protection of some of the property frequently damaged such as draperies with a water proofing material, such as a plastic liner. The plastic liner prevents the draperies from coming into direct contact with the condensation.
There is also known a solution that included a flat wooden board mounted on a window sill. The flat wooden board has channels formed therein. The channels which deepen towards an end of the board have an aperture for the condensate to flow into a detachable receptacle such as a small metal can. The device however requires periodic attention to discharge the accumulated condensation within the receptacle. Also, it has been known to deter the overall aesthetical aspect of the window frame. Accordingly, there exists a need for a window condensate evacuation structure.